


Ice Skating Isn't So Bad Afterall

by thetricksterscandy



Series: When Angels Fall (In Love) and Other Stories [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetricksterscandy/pseuds/thetricksterscandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds himself on a frozen lake, with Dean. Just a little ficlet for a follower's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating Isn't So Bad Afterall

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't mine, I make no money off this. Darn...

One would think an Angel of the Lord would be graceful at everything. Haha! Castiel was a warrior, a fighter, a wielder of a heavenly wrath. Not an ice dancer! Be that as it may, here he was, on a frozen pond with skates strapped to his feet and Dean Winchester holding his hands. Not that he had anything against that part of the situation. Ever since Dean decided that a chick flick moment wouldn’t be so bad if it got him the one his heart desired most (Castiel), Dean had been more open to mushy bits of the relationship. He used pet names, kissed Cas in public (though, it was still chaste), and usually was holding hands with the angel at every opportune moment. So how did Castiel end up on this desolate pond in the middle of the night, full moon shining bright? Gabriel, of course.

After their latest hunt, the Archangel suggested (well more like forced them into it) that the Winchesters take vacation. At that, Sam and Gabe were in a cabin in a mountain, fully stocked with sweets and books. Dean and Castiel found themselves in a cabin, too. Theirs overlooked the pond that Castiel currently found himself on. Ok, maybe Gabriel was right. This was rather nice. Gabriel not being, well, Gabriel and Dean with nothing to worry about. Sole focus and task at hand: teaching Cas how to ice skate!

The angel put complete trust in Dean that he wouldn’t let Cas fall. After about 30 minutes of slowly moving his feet back and forth, Cas started to enjoy the feeling of the slide underfoot. Dean let go of one hand and moved to skate leisurely at Castiel’s side. Yes, this was quite pleasurable.

Snow slowly started to fall. Such a calm, beautiful feeling, seeing pure snow with the one that Castiel felt was the most important. Looking towards Dean, Cas was able to see not a hunter, not the Righteous Man, not a man torn by life, but a pure soul full of love and hope. This was a new kind of heaven. Castiel might never see the real Heaven again, but as long as he has Dean, nothing would be better. He’d have to thank Gabriel later. After hot chocolate and cuddles on the couch. Much later.

The End

 


End file.
